Fear In The Dark
For Sophia and Lydia di Angelo. Daughters of Nico and an unknown demigoddess. He told them their mother died many years ago, before they can remember. But is there more? TATN / Thalia! 08:03, February 10, 2010 (UTC) PG 13. LOL! I CAN'T READ THIS! For language and suggestive themes. Characters:: Sophia di Angelo, Lydia di Angelo , Charlotte Castellan, Lina Grace, Cody McGill. Chapter One. As we walked passed the cemetery, I couldn't help but wonder if our mother's remains rotted away six feet underneath my sapphire heel-sandals. It was a humid summer day, the sun shining over us, baking our skin. I smiled toward the sun, letting it melt away the thoughts of my mother. Our father had always told us that she died shortly after Lydia's birth. I highly doubted that, because I was three years old, and I remember being at home when my father brought Lydia. I sighed and continued thinking more pleasant thoughts. "Sophia!" Lydia shook my shoulder. I let her act childish often. She was still eleven. "Do you have some money for ice-cream or some soda?" "Yeah. I brought twenty dollars. Well, twenty-one." I replied, rattling through my purse. "Cool! We can even get something to snack on!" "Yeah sure, kiddo. You can get whatever your heart desires as long as it's ten dollars maximum!" "Yes, ma'am!" We went into the corner store and browsed at the snacks and junk food. It all looked so delicious. I got an ice-cream sandwich, bottle of Coke, and cheddar sun-chips. Lydia pigged out on chocolate bars and chips and gummies. She took a sip of my Coke every once in a while. When we got back home, dad was arguing with someone in the kitchen. I pulled the chip bag away from my mouth and licked my fingers. I washed my hands and went to investigate what was happening with dad. He was whispering angrily back and forth with a woman who looked a bit older than him. Her hair was curly and blonde and her eyes were storm-grey. She looked like a model. "Dad?" I knocked on the door frame. "Knock, knock. We're home." Dad sighed wearily. "Go to your room please, Sophia." "I was gonna go buy some more make-up." "I can't give you your allowance." "Why not? I seriously need new mascara, foundation, and lip-gloss! Lydia's stealing it!" "We're nearly broke, Soph." "Fine." On that happy note, I trudged out. I stomped into my shared room and flopped down on my bed. Lydia and I had to share a room in order to well, have a room. It was annoying to say the least. Especially when she kept asking me about boys and make-up and stuff. I wanted to take her head off sometimes. Looking at my sister's reflection in our floor-length mirror, I realized she had the same eyes as that woman. We were sisters, totally. Our dad had even shown us DNA test results. Our mother must've been a daughter of the same god or goddess. I can just tell when a demigod is in the room. There was some yelling in the kitchen. It was one door down so I could hear them clearly. "Nico! I don't want children." The woman shouted. "So you're just leaving us to rot?" Dad demanded. "At least send a f*cking child support cheque!" "Ghost King..." The woman lowered her voice. "I still love you." "Prove it." "I don't know how." "Stay!" "I can't! I'm remarried. But very unhappily." "Please. Send some money." "You know I would. But... Luke... He would find out. I'd be busted." "But I still love you Annabeth." "I do too. But please. We must keep this affair a secret. Never tell anyone who their mother is." My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat. Was Annabeth our mother? Chapter Two. At dinner, we were all silent. Lydia and dad tried to make small talk but I was busy worrying about how I'd ask my dad. Would I come at it from an implying tactic? Or would I just be blatant and ask. If the answer was yes, I don't think I'd know how to react. I was totally ambivalent towards Annabeth. I mean, seriously. Have you been raised by a seriously messed up guy? With no mother? I thought not. I felt both positive and negative feelings towards her. She'd never visited in the last eleven years? How cliche is that? But then again, I was excited that I may have finally found my mother. "Dad?" I asked, way out of the blue. "I heard you and Annabeth fighting earlier. What was that about?" "N-nothing..." Dad stammered. "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "Seriously. Is she our mother?" Lydia nearly dropped her forkful of gravy-bathed roast beef. I stared at my father and fought the urge to scream. He looked at me for a second then over at Lydia. He stared into her eyes as she gaped at me. His eyes got all shifty and I was starting to worry. "Pardon me, what?" Dad asked after coughing. "Is Annabeth Lydia and I's mother?" "You want the truth? You're never allowed to tell a soul." "Of course we want the truth!" '*Edited for inappropriate content* Chapter Three. '*Edit* My younger sister scowled at nothing. The next week, Lydia and I were sent back to camp. I was overly happy. I would get to see my friend, Cody. He was an ex-Half-Blood Hunter. To bug him, I liked to call him by his hunter name, Dusk. He hated me for it. To tell you the truth, I thought Cody was pretty cute. Even though he still had wings, he was really hot. Cody was Gothic and I liked that. Even though I was kind of girly, I really liked him. His hair was dark and his eyes were grey. I'm pretty sure I was in love with him. I almost fell over my own feet as he saw me and smiled. "Hey, Sophia." He greeted in his perfect British accent. "How's it going?" "G-g-good." I stammered. "And you?" "Perfect, as always. Any troubles?" "No. Wh-why?" "You seem troubled." "I'm not." Cody shrugged and I pushed past to my cabin. I unpacked and watched as Lydia walked in. She raided my suitcase for my make-up bag. She fished out the lip-gloss, mascara, and hair straightener. I frowned as she applied it all, pretending as though I wasn't there. When she left, she looked my age. I looked in my mirror and decided my make-up was adequate. I left the cabin and went to gear up. I was going to go through the forest, looking for a bite. I wanted a fight today. I got into the Greek armour and grabbed my sword. I had a knife strapped to my arm. For five minutes the monsters avoided me. I tried to hunt them but still nothing. I then came across a really cute camper. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes. Like, Hermes bright blue. "Hello. Who are you?" I asked. "I am Sean. Sean Peerson. You are?" He asked, raising his dark brow. "Sophia di Angelo. You... seem suspicious." "Well, I am certainly not anything to fear." I drew my Stygian iron sword, Minerva. Minerva was the Roman equivalent of Athena. The only thing dad ever told us about mum, was that she was a child of Athena. Sean seemed scared of the blade, as if he had felt it before. He cocked a brow. "You should learn something. Hasn't Dusk told you anything?" "Wh-what?" Sean crushed his lips against mine and I suddenly knew. He was another Half-Blood Hunter. And he had driven away all the monsters. He was about to try and kill me. Chapter Four. By a few moments, I was in a deep paralysis. I lied on the ground, not able to move at all. Sean was deciding how to kill me when out of the bushed jumped two girls. One had bob-cut black hair the other had sandy blonde hair. They had nearly the same eyes, both blue. "Oh look, another demigod." Sean hissed, sniffing. "Quarter-bloods!" The younger one growled. "Please, Lina." The older one complained to the younger one. The older one was prettier with her sandy blonde hair. "Just shut up." "Fine, fine, quarter-bloods. Prepare to be killed like your friend here." Sean glared at them. The blonde haired girl drew a Celestial bronze sword. It gleamed in the dim sunlit forest. Sean smirked and drew a serrated half-steel half-bronze blade. The two girls jumped back at the sight. They looked at each other and some form of understanding passed between them. They charged. I watched as they fought for their lives. Finally, Blondie was distracting the Hunter long enough for Lina to go behind and stab him in the back. Surprisingly, he fell over, dead. Now you're probably wondering how I got out of the paralysis. When the Hunter that gives you the curse dies, you're free to go. Blondie helped me up off the ground. "Are you okay, Sophia?" Blondie asked. "Yeah. How do you know my name?" I demanded, furrowing my brows. "Oh, you know my dad. And my mum... I'm Charlotte." I shook her hand. "Hi. Who are your parents?" "Luke and Annabeth Castellan." That shocked me. Annabeth was my potential candidate for mother and Luke *edit*. And these were her parents?! I felt a little sorry for her. "This is my half sister, Lina." Charlotte beckoned to the younger dark haired girl. Lina pushed up her glasses and smiled. "Hi." "She's only eight years old." Charlotte whispered. "Hey! I'm nine now!" Lina shrieked. Charlotte rolled her eyes. We talked for some time as they led me back to camp. I tried to act cool and calm, especially as Cody rounded a corner and smiled at me. I waved breathlessly. Charlotte nudged me in the side with her elbow. "You like him?" She whispered in my ear. "Hades yeah!" I excitedly murmured back. "You two would make a really cute couple." "I wish I had the guts to ask him out." "I'll see if can hook you two up." "Thank you! You're like, the best potential sister ever!" I hugged her really tightly. "What do you mean potential sister?" "I think we share the same mum." "My mum would never-" "Hey! I'm living proof! Ask my dad!" "Your dad is?" "Nico di Angelo." "Yeah... My mum says she remembers having a relationship with a guy named Nico. Dad always gets really 'let's change the topic' when mum brings it up." I laughed. "I guess." Behind me, I heard whispers. I turned to see dad and Annabeth whispering. Dad beckoned me over. My heart nearly stopped. Chapter Five. What my dad told me made my heart skip a beat and made me hyperventilate. I nearly cried. He told me Annabeth was Lydia and I's mother. Charlotte burst into tears, screaming at her mother in Ancient Greek. I just stood there frozen. I stumbled to my cabin silently and fell asleep. When morning broke, I was awake. It was very early in the morning and that's all I knew. I got up, got dressed and sat on my bed, thinking. The Hades cabin didn't offer much light so I just thought. I tried to read but I couldn't make out a single word. Finally, later, when the sun streamed through the windows, I was happily absorbed in my book. "Sophia!" Lydia screamed. "I hear you!" I shouted back. "Get up!" "No." We argued. After we'd both calmed down some, I told her about the conversation yesterday. She looked torn between two emotions. Happiness or disbelief, I couldn't tell. "Hey." Cody walked in. "What's up?" "Nothing." I mumbled. "Something's gotta be up." "We found our mother." "Really!? That's great!" "Annabeth Castellan. She's our mother! Is that so great?" I exclaimed, running my fingers through my hair in frustration. "She's an Athena child..." Cody tried. "Yeah. But I've seen her plenty of times! And she never even shows slight emotion for her two daughters! And earlier I met her other daughter with *edit*!" I guess I finally got my second biggest wish come true. Cody kissed me. On the lips. Chapter Six. I hung onto the kiss. I never wanted it to end. Cody finally pulled away. I held onto his hands. He'd grabbed them and was grinning at me. I nearly fainted. I knew he loved me then. Or at least liked me back. I blushed and felt my eyes flutter open. "Shh..." Cody told me. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Or your mother. She probably had a hard time leaving you." "I know." I choked back a sob. "But couldn't she have at least sent child support cheques?" "Your parents weren't married. It seems to me that you mother committed adultery. She was married, after all, when you were born." "How do you know?" "I was stalking your mother years before your birth. She was married to Luke, then fell in love with Nico, your father. She lived with her friend, your aunt I guess, Thalia. She later gave birth to your sister. She left when Lydia was just off breast-milk. Your father didn't want to cause you or your sister pain so he dipped you both in the River Lethe." "Oh... That's why I can never remember the first week of preschool. Or when Lydia was born." "I'm sorry I had to be the first to tell you." I shook my head. I stayed in his arms for a while and we just stood there. Cuddling. It was the best moment of my life, so far. I wanted to be with him forever. I couldn't let this feeling go. I heard Lydia sneak out and join the throng of others. "Come to the fireworks with me." Cody whispered, pulling himself back and holding onto one of my hands. I nodded. I leaned in to kiss him. We shared our second kiss. I was in Elysium! I left my cabin and walked around, heading to the arena to practise my swordsmanship. My half-sister, Charlotte came running at me. "Hurry!" She panted. "A prophecy containing quarter bloods was just given!" "What!?" I exclaimed, my happiness fading. "Sh*t!" Charlotte grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the Big House. I tripped and fell over once but I was fine. Chiron was tapping his hoof by the time we got there, looking utterly impatient. Kaitlyn was standing there. She was our Oracle. She was running her fingers through her long dirty blonde hair. "Well!?" Charlotte insisted. "Tell her!" "Child..." Chiron's deep voice only raised more fear. "A new prophecy may concern you." "Let me guess, it's something that will kill me?" "Possibly. But we can't be certain yet." "Fun." No matter how hard I persisted, I couldn't get any one to tell me the frikkin' prophecy. Even Charlotte seemed scared. "What is it!?" I demanded of her later in the Athena cabin. I was allowed to pass between the two now. "It involves a loss of love..." Charlotte murmured, almost incoherently. "Ugh! Just tell me!" "Chiron told me not to." "But if it concerns me, you ought to tell me." "....No..." "Please! He'll never know! No one will!" "Fine." She whispered the prophecy to me. I felt my jaw go agape. I was aghast. It did involve lots of death. Fear chilled my bones and left me trembling all night long. I decided to sleep in the Hades cabin, hopefully to get some rest. "So?" Lydia asked, brushing her hair into one long line behind her back. She started to braid. "What was the whole prophecy thin about?" "Er..." I stammered. "Nothing." "I think we have sister telepathy. Because I can tell you're lying." "Fine. I'll tell you. But no waking me up because you had a nightmare." I recited it for my little sister. Her eyes widened. I felt bad for telling her now. "So... You or another 'child of the dark' may die?" Lydia asked, her braid finished but forgotten. "Yeah. Pretty much." I nodded, climbing into bed with my favourite book. It was called, Getting Near To Baby. (A/N:: SPOILERS AHEAD!) It was about a girl who's baby sister had died of dirty water. She and her other little sister had gone to live with their aunt. Their aunt was a total *edit*. It was a really good book. I fell asleep. I dreamt of watching Cody fight something. At first, it was a dream come true. But then, I saw it was something more horrible. Something that made me wake up and vomit all over the floor. Chapter Seven. When I was finished puking, I wiped some stray vomit from my lips. I sat on my bed and coughed once. Lydia was already up and out of the cabin. She's one of those people who when she sees another person vomit, may do so herself. I heard the cleaning harpies yell and hiss at her. She told them what had happened. They backed down but only to come back again in a second with cleaning supplies. They came in and hissed at me to get some water and fresh air. I did so. The early dawn sun felt good on my face, almost making me forget the woes of my dreams. Chiron was knocking on cabin doors in a matter of minutes. He stopped at the Hades cabin, seeing what the matter was. "Are you all right, Sophia? Your face is ashen." Chiron noted. "I just puked. I'm fine though." I murmured, not feeling well. "Would you like to stay in the Big House for a little while?" I nodded and followed him, holding my stomach. Chiron asked Lydia to wake everyone else up and get ready for the day. She ran around looking so happy to be acting all grown-up. It made me smile. I lied down in the Bug House and rested for a while. I felt a little better but never managed to sleep. Either Morpheus was messing with me, or that was truly going to happen. For the whole day I ate nothing. I drank a sip of Nectar but it made me gag. So I got ginger-ale. I sipped at it for the rest of the day and read. I finally got some well-needed shut eye. I was later awoken by a kiss on my forehead. Cody sat on the edge of the bed. I smiled at his sight. "You feeling any better?" He asked, rubbing my hand. "Not really, no." I replied. "That's too bad. There's capture the flag tonight. You'd be on my team." I smiled weakly. He chatted with me until I fell asleep again. I didn't dream, thank the gods. It took me nearly a week to fully recover. When I did, I was rusty from staying inside. I finally got myself in a rhythm again. Then it hit me why everyone was so excited. The fireworks were tomorrow. I might be one of those people who cares about my appearance, but not as badly as an Aphrodite girl. They'd gone dress shopping months ago and spent at least one hundred dollars in make-up and accessories. I just found a dress that I liked and bought a little more make-up. Tomorrow was technically my first date. I was scared. Chapter Eight. I tried a smile as I finished getting ready. I was nervous as hell. I looked amazing. Lydia was going to be tagging along with her crush, Dylan. I hope she's happy. There was a knock on my cabin door. Cody walked in. "Their starting in five minutes." He told me, grabbing my hand. "I was just standing up." I stood shakily on my sandal high heels. We walked out to the beach together, where the party was starting. Hand in hand, Cody and I watched the fireworks together. They were beautiful. Afterwards, we headed back to his cabin. I'm just going to say we had a wonderful time. I had to quickly sneak back to my cabin. There, Lydia was sitting and talking with Dylan. I told Dylan what time it was and he fled back to the Demeter cabin. I fell asleep nearly instantly, tired from what had happened a little while ago. In the morning, Lydia woke me up, giggling like a school girl. Then again, she was only eleven. But she was growing up fast. "What?" I mumbled. "How was it?" Lydia squealed. "How was what?" "Lina almost caught you and Cody!" I felt my face go red. I turned away and stood up, heading to get dressed. The day was amazing, all though I never saw my boyfriend. I feared that he was nervous to talk to me after last night. My fear dissipated after he looked at me and smiled. A few weeks later, I found out something shocking. Cody and I were going to be parents. Chapter Nine. I knew I couldn't let anyone find out. Not even Lydia. No one would know. I would run away, have the baby and put it up for adoption. That night, I packed up while Lydia slept soundly. "Goodbye, Dia." I murmured, kissing her forehead. I shouldered my bag and ran out of the cabin. I sprinted to the woods, forgetting I could Shadow Travel. I ran out of the camp borders and into the real world. It felt horrible to be so free. The next morning, I went to the library and typed up a fake resume. I got a job some fast-food place. I was homeless for a while until I had enough money to buy an apartment. I could now eat and live. And maybe, I would choose to keep my baby No. There was no way. I had to put it up for adoption. By six months, I was looking for baby names. I finally chose Ian for a boy and Brooke for a girl. I was still at work, although they were going to give me maternity leave. Fun. Now everyone who comes past this McDonald's will know I'm a pregnant teen. I was at work one day, waiting for any costumers when something shocking happened. In walked Cody McGill. When he came up and started ordering fries and a soda, he didn't notice me. I kept my head down but he finally noticed. "Sophia!" He exclaimed. "What the hell? Seriously! At camp we all think you died! We burnt a shroud for you! Lydia has been going Goth! Well, Goth enough for a nine year old." "I'm obviously not dead." I murmured, trying to hide my baby bump. There was an awkward silence before he asked me another thing. "Who's the father?" He glanced at my bump. "Oh, I'm, uh, a surrogate mother. For my aunt who can't have kids. I mean, she can like, conceive but she can't get through the pregnancy." "Sophia, you're fourteen years old. I doubt an aunt would let you do that." "She has no other fertile women to choose from." "You're a terrible liar. Your voice goes all soft." I blushed bright red. This was not going as planned. I backed away and got him medium fries and a Coke. He seemed unimpressed. "Come back to camp. Please Sophia." Cody pleaded. "I can't tell Lydia and the other's I'm dead. You're the only one who can know." I started to tear up. The thought of Lydia being black-clad was scary. She loved the colour pink. "Why?" "If my dad found out he'd kill me!" "Oh." Cody walked away and left me begging to get off work early. I did. I went home and cried my eyes out. I wanted to go out. Chapter Ten It took another little while for my son to be born. Yes, I had a son. The birth was horribly tediously painful but I got through. With screams and sweat, I gave birth to Ian. Ian di Angelo. My little boy took after his father. He had black hair and looked mostly like his father, chin, nose, eye shape. Ian had my eye colour though. TBC. Category:Nico Category:Romance Category:Angst Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Annabeth Category:Original Character Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Pregnancy Category:Teen pregnancy